Uphill Battle
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: Finding Severus when he didn't want to be found was a uphill battle. And all for a game!


So…my friend totally has this prompt table. She has a lot but there was this one that was Snape/Harry pairing. –points to myself- Aboslute favorite pairing. So she asked me to do half of them with her. And I said yes. And this is part one of my result.

Lord give me strength. I gotta post these on LJ too. –headdesks-

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Severus! I've been looking for you all day!!"

Severus didn't even pause; he did a complete 180 and started to head back from whence he came. He had been avoiding this person for a very good reason.

"Severus? Wait up Sev! Where are you going?"

He wasn't going to run. He had more dignity than that. But there was nothing wrong with power walking. It was just another form of getting from Point A to Point B.

'_Yeah so is running.'_ His brain thought traitorously. He shushed it quickly by promising to not go over those students' papers this evening. No he would save them from another day. A nice sunny day when no one was here and he had the dungeons all to himself…. Ah bliss.

"Sev! Severus!!"

Ah look there was his portrait. If he could just make it there he would be home…

Harry jumped in front of him with a slight glare and sorta panting from running so fast to catch up to swift footed man.

…free. Well bugger. He looked at the emerald eyed boy in front of him and wondered what he could say to get out of whatever he wanted now. Just as Harry opened his mouth Snape cut him off.

"I have papers to grade so I don't have time for whatever it is you want me for. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"No."

Snape was so sure he had gotten out of whatever it was Potter was trying to get him into that the one word stopped him in his tracks. No? What the bloody hell did he mean by no?

"I'm sure your brain capacity is large enough to understand that I have things to do with my time today. Meaningful things so…"

"No. You promised to spend more time with me and I've been looking for you all over the place for 5 hours now! I couldn't even find you on the map! Now I've caught you and we're going to do what I want to do today!"

Snape stepped around the boy and muttered the password to his chambers quickly, hoping he could _power walk_ in and slam the painting shut in his face.

No such luck. Harry darted in behind him quickly and all Snape could do was curse Harry's Seeker reflexes. He walked over to his office. Maybe he could shut the boy out of that.

Again no such luck. He sat down at his desk and for a moment thought he got away. It was blissfully silent. But then…

"So I was wondering…"

Severus fought the urge to slam his head down onto his desk. That was immature and he was much too old to be doing things like that. Anymore.

"What is it Mr. Potter? What has got you in such a fix that you won't let me do my work?"

Harry, who was long used to his moods by now, smiled charmingly at him. "I wanted to know if you would like to play a game with me."

"You've been looking for me for over five hours to play a game with me? It better not be Exploding Snap."

Harry waved his hands through the air and Severus had to hide a smile at how cute that was. "Oh no nothing like _that_. I learned my lesson the first time. Believe me."

Severus gave a nod of self satisfaction at that. He better had. Or he would cause the whole game to be suspended for six months this time instead of the two months he originally gave it.

He figured he was being nice back then.

"Well then what game Mr. Potter? I really do have work to do so it had better not be…."

"Chess?"

"…some stupid, you want me to play chess with you?" Severus asked with a confused look. Harry nodded excitedly and pulled a chessboard out from…

Out of his desk? Why was there a chessboard in his desk?!

That sneaky little brown nosing…

"Yes Sev. Chess. I figured it was high time I tried playing someone who would at least give me pointers. I'm tired of Ron always kicking my arse in it." Harry stated while he went around setting up the pieces.

"What makes you think I'll give you pointers?"

"Because you love me. Come on Severus. Just one game at least? I spent all that time…"

Severus looked at Harry then tilted his head and waved a hand over the chessboard. "Is this Wizarding Chess or regular?"

Um…regular I think."

Severus reached out and turned the chessboard so that the white side was facing Harry then settled back in his comfortable chair.

"Go on. Show me what you can do."


End file.
